


From the Heart

by Burgie



Series: Christmas Challenge 2015 [10]
Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7112722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stein gives Johanna a hand-knitted sweater for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Heart

Stein shoved his hands into his pockets to keep them from shaking visibly. It wasn’t that he was nervous or anything, he was just cold. Despite the two jumpers he wore. It had nothing to do with the girl opening her Christmas present from him under the Christmas tree in Jarlaheim.

Johanna smiled as she finally pulled the present from its colourful wrapping paper- it was a jumper.

“Thanks, Stein,” said Johanna. She leaned across to him and kissed him on the cheek. “I’ll definitely use this.”

“I’m glad you like it,” said Stein. “Are you going to put it on now?”

“Yes,” said Johanna. She pulled the new jumper on over her other one, then pulled her braid out of the back of it. “Wow, it’s a perfect fit. Did you knit this?”

“Uh, n-no, my mum did,” said Stein, and hoped that his grin didn’t look too fake.

“Sure she did,” said Johanna with a knowing look at him. “Well, tell her I said thanks.”

“You’re welcome,” said Stein. “Wait, I mean, I will.” This time he grinned out of pure nervousness, knowing that she’d caught him out.

“It’s very nice,” said Johanna. “Your mum sure has some great skill with knitting. I don’t know how she got my size though.” She laughed at his rosy cheeks. “Stein, you’re adorable.”

“I’m glad you think so,” said Stein. A stray gust of wind blew some of Johanna’s hair over her shoulder, and he reached over to push it back.

“Oh sugar, the jumper pulled out my hairband,” said Johanna. “It takes forever to braid it back properly.”

“I’ll do it,” said Stein instantly. He’d always kind of wanted to touch Johanna’s hair and see how silky it really was.

“Well, okay, if you think you can,” said Johanna. She sat down between his legs, and Stein got a faceful of her sweet-smelling hair.

Luckily, he managed to pull himself together and not get too caught-up in how good she smelled. Removing his mittens, Stein combed his fingers through Johanna’s hair to remove the last vestiges of the braid. In some places, her hair was still damp from being braided while wet, but it wasn’t too cold. He almost got distracted by the silky, soft strands of hair, but he knew that he had a job to do. And Johanna was always so pleased when he actually did his job.

“It feels nice,” said Johanna. “Your hands are really gentle.”

“They are?” asked Stein.

“Yeah,” said Johanna, remembering not to nod. “They are. Probably because you don’t do much work.” Stein chuckled, knowing that she was only teasing. Maybe she’d only been teasing all along whenever she’d call him out on his laziness.

“I learnt how to braid hair just so I could do this,” said Stein. “Is that weird?”

“No,” said Johanna, and he could hear the smile in her voice. “It’s sweet. You learn to do things so you can impress me with them. I like that.”

Stein smiled, knowing how right she was. He’d learned to knit so that he could knit her that jumper, although his mother had helped him a lot with that. She’d also helped him learn how to braid hair.

“Anything to impress the girl of my dreams,” said Stein. He tied off Johanna’s braid. “There, all done.”

“Thanks,” said Johanna, leaning back against him. “Consider me very impressed.” Stein froze for a moment, but then he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend gently. He’d have to thank his mother later for all her help.


End file.
